But Never Doubt I Love
by A Late Gentleman
Summary: Regina comes to talk to the new Dark One and convince her that the real Emma is still in there somewhere. **Small Spoilers for Season 5. It was based on Season 5, Episode 2 called "The Price".** (A/N: A special someone helped me with parts of the fic since I couldn't write it as well as her. Funny enough, this was her Valentine's Day Gift.)
1. Chapter 1

"Emma, this isn't you!" You said firmly as you stood in my new home. "This is who I am and who I've always been. It's not my fault that you were too blind to see it!" I snapped.

"I know who you are, Emma. You're the woman who came into my life the moment you brought Henry to me, who broke my curse, and the one who helped everyone see that I'm no longer the Evil Queen." I saw this look in your eyes that was a mix of anger and sadness. 

You hesitated at first, but then moved close enough to me that our lips were close enough to touch. I stood my ground and wasn't going to allow you to seduce me with your words.

"The one who you described is dead and she won't ever come back. I know that you'll never be anybody's Savior! This town is nothing without me and everybody knows it."

"You're making this situation very hard on Henry. He loves you, but I won't let you near my son when you're like this. My mother dabbled in dark magic and you saw what happened to her. You're becoming exactly what you hate!" 

Those last words cut into me like a knife, but it was a fleeting moment of pain. "Get the hell out of here before I show you what dark magic can really do." I said coldly with venom dripping from every word.

"I'm not leaving until you admit that this isn't who you are."

You were the perfect match for me and you were a big part of why I've settled down in Storybrooke and called it my home.

"If I've to drag you out of here myself, then I won't hesitate to do so."

In that moment, I was at war with myself over what to do with you. I wanted to use my dark magic to throw you out and make you land on the pavement the same way you did with me when we fought over Henry outside of your house. My other option was to give into what I've been wanting to do to you the moment I laid eyes on you on my first night of Storybrooke.

"You're going to challenge a former Evil Queen? You think that you can use that empty threat of yours to make me leave? You say you know who you are, but trust me dear, I know you like the back of my hand. The Emma I've built a relationship with is still inside of you and I'll be damned if I allow you to smother her light out!"

I felt your hands push against my chest and magic flowed through your fingertips. I was propelled backwards and hit my back against the wall. It wasn't hard enough to be painful, but enough to knock the air from my lungs.

I recovered in no time and used my own magic to slowly cut off your air supply while you levitated off the ground. It would be swift and painless if I chose to end your life, but I didn't want Henry to hate me the way he had hated you in the past.

I wanted you to suffer for what you'd done to me in Camelot.

I released you and saw you crumple to the ground gasping and looking at me with your fiery gaze. "That, your majesty, is more like it!" I loved the power flowing through my body and the look in your eyes.

You were now standing up and kept your eyes locked on mine. You had ignited the flames that were in your hands, but then were extinguished. "I'm not going to fight you because it'll hurt Hénry." I growled, "Henry belongs with me and nobody else. He is my son and I won't have you take him from me."

I moved faster than your eyes could focus and had maneuvered your body so that your back was now pressed up against the wall that you threw me at. I used my body to keep you in place and felt the heat radiating from your body.

"You listen to me very carefully, your majesty. You better give up while you're ahead because you won't win against me." I whispered in your ear as I licked your cheek and felt you shiver underneath me. The faint scent of apples was intoxicating and I wanted to keep you like this for as long as I could.

With a flick of my fingers, I put the leather band around your wrist and smiled. "I'm going to have so much fun with you now that you can't hide behind your magic."


	2. Chapter 2

"All you have to do is give into me, Regina. I know that you crave my touch and would do almost anything to bring your precious Emma back. Are you willing to take this risk and see if your Emma comes back regardless of me repeating that this is who I am? Tell me!"

You begin to struggle and I'm laughing at you. "You're so weak and pitiful without your magic. Oh how her majesty has fallen." I whispered in your ear as I use one of my hands to hold yours above your head.

"You're going to lose everything that is precious to you and Henry will be mine." My voice softened a little, "And I want you all to myself as well." You scoff at the idea, "I'm not yours in anyway. You know that I'm with R-"

I let out an animalistic growl, "Never mention his name in my presence! He doesn't deserve you and never has. He wasn't the one who rescued you from that fiery building, helped you in the mines by combining our magic, saved you from that Wraith, or any other moments like those. He waltzes into your life and you chose him."

I wanted to lash out at you for all those times I had to watch the two of you from a distance. I thought that you might in turn become jealous if I was with someone too. I wanted you to choose me, not him!

Fear was reflecting in your eyes and I felt emotions that I thought I'd lost. "As much as you disgust me right now, it doesn't come close to how I feel about him." You bit your lip and I saw a tear fall down your cheek.

I felt such intense pain as I watched more tears slide down your cheeks as you cry silently. "You must be crying for yourself. You failed in saving me,Regina and there's nobody who will come and save you." You had a defiant gaze, "You're wrong, Emma. I wasn't crying for myself, I was crying for you."

"For me? Why waste your tears on someone like me? Answer me!" I wanted you to be in pain, yet you were causing me to feel it. "It's because I love you, Emma Swan. You are my pillar of strength when I've none, you always keep me safe, you know who I am inside and out, we've raised a son together, and you are the reason why I'm no longer hated by Henry. You're my true love, not Robin."

You waited for your words to sink in and by then, your tears had dried on your cheek. I wanted your words to be true, but I knew that you mastered the art of deceit as the Evil Queen. I wanted to see doubt lingering in your eyes.

Doubt Thou The Stars Are Fire.

Doubt Thou The Sun Doth Move.

Doubt Truth To Be A Liar.

But Never Doubt I Love.

"Am I lying to you, Emma? Tell me."

You weren't lying even though I wished you were.


	3. Chapter 3

I loosened my grip only a tiny bit so that my nails were no longer digging into your soft flesh. For a split second, you made me forget that I wasn't The Dark One. I shook my head to get rid of that thought. I looked anywhere, but your face. I didn't want to see you longing for someone that never existed or pitying me in anyway.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and looked back up at your face. "If you do truly love me, then surrender all of your control to me. If you do truly believe that your Emma is still here within me, then show me how you'd give into her."

I paused a moment before letting you see a glimpse passed my darkness.

"Do you want to know what falling for you felt like? Well, I knew it could cause the ultimate destruction of my whole self, but I wasn't scared anymore. I knew that you were worth it."

I only had one chance and I was going to make it count.

I captured your lips with mine and was finally tasting the most delicious thing that I'd ever tasted. I was savoring the taste of your lips and kissing you with wild abandon.

I want you to want me as much as I want you.

Is that even possible?

Please show me that you feel the same.

When you said my name, I saw all the anger washed away and it was replaced by love and that love was mine alone. Your small smile caught me off guard as I attempted to stand my ground.

It wasn't only a want anymore, it was a need. A type of need that ached inside of me. Once again, I felt the darkness spread like a cancer and my mind shuts down. An animalistic growl is the sound that should scare you, but it doesn't. I sink my teeth into your neck and bite down.

Marking you.

Claiming you.

Owning you.

You were all mine, and only mine.

Those sounds you made were like music to my ears and I knew there would be bruises the next day, but they will fade. When they do, I'll repeat the action I did to give them to you in the first place.

I released your hands and you remained in place. You could've hit me and ran, but you didn't. If you had tried to leave, maybe I'd let you go. Of course, I'd never know because you stayed.

Fuck, you have way too much clothing for my liking, so I rip your shirt open which causes the buttons to fly in multiple directions. All I could focus was getting you out of those clothes, so we can have skin to skin contact.

Your bra was in plain view and I threw it behind me without a caring where it fell. I remind myself to not cause you too much pain, but at the same time, I want you to suffer. I want the thought of pain to be synonymous with the thought of me.

I stepped back for a moment and admire your beauty before me. The thought of that forest boy touching you makes me sick. I want to erase every memory you have of him against your body erased and replaced with this memory.

I approached you again, gently lay my palms flat on your breasts, and take my time with them. The more of you that's revealed to me, the more I want you. I should be delicate and act as though you're a work of art, but this is something I won't do. You're not fragile, you're a strong woman who has been through many trying times and have conquered each one of them.

"You'll know who owns you by the time I'm done with you, your majesty."

Without any warning, your nipples are now at my mercy just like the rest of your body is. I begin pinching, rolling, squeezing, and pulling them hard. I see how you do your best to not squirm, but to no avail. I replace my fingers with my tongue and switching between the two as I lick, bite, and suck on your nipples. It's amazing how your body responds to me änd I love how you shiver a little at my touch.

Afterwards, I restrain you once again with my grip. Your arms must be hurting by now. I wonder how wet you and needy you must be getting. I can't find it in me to care though. You tell me how you can't take much more of this torture and every word spoken drips with lust.

I use my tongue to leave a trail of saliva that leads back up to your ear and I blow in your ear which causes you to whimper a little.

"Your nipples will be sore tomorrow. Yet I just don't care, because every time they cause you pain, you will know who did that to you, you will know what I did to you, but most of all you will think of me every fucking time you twinge in pain. Because, You. Are. Mine."

Your response brings a fleeting smile to my lips as you say, "I'm yours. All of yours. Forever."

My hand glides down until it reaches the top of your dress pants. I stop briefly to flex my fingers a few times. This was going to be the beginning of my fun.

Taking on a mind of there own, they shoot past the barrier of your pants, sliding past your underwear, allowing themselves the pleasure of gliding through your soaked folds.

"You sure are very wet for me. I bet _he_ hasn't made you feel like this."

I want to play with you, tease you, but I want my finger inside of you much , very slowly I slide one finger in. You feel so fucking amazing around my finger. Beginning with a slow pace of pumping my finger on and out you, my lips have more words for you.

"You will bring your hands down, undo your pants to allow my fingers better access and once you are done put the right back above your head. Understood?"

Again you nod in agreement as your hands come down to undo your pants for me. Only to put them right back in their rightful place which was above your head.

As my finger moves faster, I add a second one. I'm moving them at a relentless pace.

"You will come for me and you will come hard."

Faster and faster my fingers pump. I can feel your walls tightening around them.

"Come for me, my queen."

You obey without any this occurs, you come as my name falls from your lips and it's a blissful sound to my ears. Pulling my fingers out as your knees give.

We both end up on the floor with you partially on my lap. The weight of your body on mine comforts me like darkness comforts me. "I believe you, Regina." I say as you weakly wrap your arms around my neck and nuzzle it sleepy. "I know you, the good you, still in there." I say, "You of all people know there is no good or bad versions of ourselves, it is just me."

I wait for you response I hold you in my arms and make my black coat appear with the wave of my hand. I wrap you in it. "It's far easier to hate a Dark One than it is to love one. I chose to love you anyways, Emma."

I kiss you one last before you fall soundly asleep in my arms. "I love you too, Regina." I whisper as the tears fall down my face.


End file.
